Desire: A Little Matter Of Soundproofing
by Aozoran
Summary: Third In The 'Desire' Series- Mirage And Hound learn the importance of having soundproofing and Red Alert shows just how clever he can be...


**Author's note: **This follows on from 'Fire in the Night' and 'On The Other Side Of The Forest' XD Mirage And Hound learn that maybe soundproofing should be done before engaging in some 'activities'. XD Be careful if your neighbours are Red Alert and Inferno XD Review^^ PLEASE! ^___^

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own any of these lovely characters... *sniffles*

* * *

The sound of 'screaming' came from the other side of the wall, the noise rising in volume abruptly and disturbed the Mech attempting to recharge on the Berth up against the shared wall between the two quarters. Blue optics flickered on slightly in the darkness, a growl escaping his lips as he rolled slightly, tucking the smaller frame of Red Alert against him, surprised that his lover could… sleep through that! Inferno growled. The cries continued and there was a resounding thump of the head of the berth hitting the wall…

Thump…

Thump…

Another passion filled cry in Mirage's rather elegant voice, which had been reduced to shrieking wails of Hound's name filled Red Alert and Inferno's quarters making the big crimson mech wince, but Red Alert recharged on oblivious. The usually jumpy little Mech had gone out like a light the moment he was in Inferno's arms. Inferno was not quite so lucky.

He had attempted to speed up the request forms for soundproofing to be installed, desperate for Blaster to spend the one joor needed to do all the necessary work. But Blaster's attention had been required elsewhere… and the request had languished for an Orn already. Attempting to ignore the sound, he was burying his face against the back of the warm helm, his lips pressing against it softly, trying to completely to distract himself… Get lost in the warmth of Red Alert in his arms and slip back into…

THUMP!

Their berth jerked sharply and thumped back lightly against the wall, the sheer force of it make them rock slightly… Inferno was jerking upwards, much to the protest of Red, the smaller Bot attempting to cling to the big frame, desperate to keep Inferno down… but he was slipping away. This had to stop. He would get no recharge at this rate. He was ready to go next door and hose the amorous pair down…

A pouting Red Alert was letting out a soft protest, white hands reaching out to stroke across Inferno's frame lightly, shuffling across the berth and wrapping his arms around the crimson waist, gripping it tightly and burying his face against the warm back nuzzling it and pressing a kiss there. _'…'ferno…'_

"Ah'll just be a moment, Red…" He was stroking his fingers lightly across the slender servos that curled into his half unarmoured frame. "Ah just need to remind our neighbours that there is something other than 'facing…" A hot glossa brushed against a sensitive seam in his spinal plating, teasing it softly and making him shiver sharply, Red's arms tightened about him. "A good hosing down… will… ah… _Red_…"

Red Alert was trailing his lips upwards across those sensitive seams, determined to convince his Bondmate to remain right there or better yet return to the berth. "They aren't that… loud…" Finding several connector lines across the broad back, his glossa was tickling slowly over the edges of where the heavy tank and cannon would usually attach.

"Not… _that _loud?" Inferno gritted out, but his resistance was already faltering, Red knew just how to distract him… "You might be able to…"

"**HOUUUUUUUUND!" **

The howl of the Mech's name came through the wall clearly, making Red's pale blue optics flare wide and looked suddenly and terribly embarrassed. And the berth rocked beneath white and red Mech, the rather… loud pair giving the Security Chief one very good idea of what was going on in the quarters next to theirs. Most of the time Red was in recharge or out of their quarters when the other pair started up… missing just how…

"You believe me _**now**_, Red? It's been an Orn. I get the first night… I even get the second… with Hound coming back online… but an ORN like that?" A scowl was running across his features, turning around to stroke a thumb lightly over the beautiful features of his lover, those lips were parting and curled about his finger pad, glossa sliding over it lightly. A shudder rippled through him abruptly… "Jazz and Prowl weren't that bad… And Prowl made sure they had soundproofing before he let Jazz install that new sound system." A servo gesturing to the other side of them, before he was regarding his Bondmate.

"I believe you… but I don't think going… and hosing them is…"

**THUMP! **Another loud moan broke through and interrupted Red.

"Ah might make yah loud, Red… But only when Ah know their out… It's called consideration. They ain't got none…"

**THUMP THUMP THUMP!**

Red Alert was shaking with the movement of their berth, swaying back and forth slightly, bright pale optics staring at the wall, getting a very clear image of what was happening on the other side of it. Staring sharply from the wall to his Bondmate and then back again, a startled sound escaped him. It was clear now that Red was online and finally understood what Inferno had been grumbling about over their morning meal… He was not going to be able to get to recharge again.

"Every night?" His pale optics were looking over his Bondmate's frame with a sudden frown, clearly noting the slightly tiredness that tugged at the big frame.

"Every night."

"They're always like this?

"Yes."

Red looked apologetic that he hadn't quite realised just how troubled his beloved's sleep had been. Before his battle computer suddenly registered a viable idea, as much as it suddenly made him fluster, he would get justice for the sleep lost on his Bondmate's behalf. "I'm sorry Inferno, I didn't realise how much… they've been troubling you. I…"

"Not yahr fault, Red. Yah've been busy with all those stray bugs in the new security systems. A little lost recharge is nothin'… but… yah're not going to be able to go back to recharging now are yah?"

"Probably not…" Not knowing that Inferno was suffering so badly from the sounds… Damned them…

"That settles it." Inferno hissed sharply, hands curling gently around Red Alert's jaw tenderly, leaning in and kissing the smaller Mech deeply, their mouths easily sliding together, glossas tangling as it deepened for a long draw out cycle. Neither wanted to pull away from the other, Red's hands curled into Inferno's frame, tugging him forwards and forcibly intensify the contact still further… Pulling away only when a warm servo pushed at his chest slightly.

"As much as I would like to continue this… Firebug…"

"Red?"

"We have plans to take care of." But an almost naughty little smile came to those lips and Inferno couldn't help but want to kiss him again… But when Red had a plan… "I promise though. Justice will be met. And they will learn to _quiet down_ until they get their soundproofing."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Mirage sighed softly, the slender white and Bot leaned against the doorframe outside of Red Alert's office, glancing up at his Bondmate for a long moment, fine lips pressing into a thin line and letting out a soft sigh. A finger reached out to lightly trace a line over the filthy green armour of his companion.

"Positive." The Scout grimaced slightly, his blue optics sliding over the frame of his perfectly clean Lover, wishing to reach out and catch him up, but he would end up with a thump over the audio for it. Mirage was a _clean_ bot and especially since his armour was a glistening white… and they couldn't get into their quarters…

"Did you check with Prowl?"

"He said see Red Alert over it…"

"Are you certain he won't help you?"

"Yes…" Hound sighed, blue optics scanning that beautiful frame again with wistful longing, before his gaze lifted again for a moment to those pale yellow optics.

"No. I told you no and I mean it. I will not be seen _filthy_, because you can't wait a few breems until we get our quarters unlocked and get you into the cleanser for a good scrub." Though Mirage was almost bemused by some private thought, knowing that they would most likely indulge in all that excess energy Hound seemed to have in abundance. He had been certain after a time the passion that burned so fiercely would cool doubt to a manageable level… He had been pleasantly wrong.

"You need a scrub too…"

"Do not."

"_Yah will_… when I'm finished with you." Hound was smiling that brilliant playful little smile, wishing to reach out and wrap his arms around Mirage unable to keep the jolts of happiness from his facial plates.

"No! _Hound_. Not here… not now…"

A hand reached out to lightly touch the fine rather clean him and was swatted away sharply, determined yellow optics speaking that he wasn't about to let Hound charm him… Not in the middle of the corridor.

"No."

"Mir." That low humming whine that was almost like an Earth 'hound' dog was attempting to win over Mirage. His head dipped slightly, his brow plate lifting slightly, his unmasked face clearly attempting to win.

"No."

"Mir… please…"

"NO."

* * *

Inferno was bemused.

The crimson Mech leaned back against the wall, studying Red Alert who sat at his desk, looking quite… smug. They could hear the pair in the corridor, finding some sweet revenge in the fact that Mirage and Hound were becoming frustrated… Why they didn't announce themselves already baffled him. But the words filtered through the door…

"_If you so much as lay a finger on me, I will have your aft on the couch for an Orn. You are filthy from antenna to skidplates."_

"_What's a little dirt?" _

"_A little dirt? You are crammed full of it. You look brown. I hate brown. You look like the humans decided to camouflage you in mud." _

"_That was kind of the idea. I am meant to blend in with my surroundings." _

"_More like you BECAME your surroundings. A little extreme don't you think?"_

Red Alert was chuckling softly, pale optics glinting with delight. He was leaning over the small screen that had brought up the scene playing out in the corridor, the security camera providing the perfect means of watching his revenge. A digit was waggling at Inferno inviting him over to watch the scene, and soon the big crimson Mech was leaning against the back of the chair, his chin almost resting on Red's shoulder as he gazed down at the image.

"_That's it!" Mirage snarled, his beautiful chin jerking upwards sharply, finding himself caught between the corridor wall and Hound, the big Mech dipping his head and gazing into yellow optics. "If you don't take one step backwards…" _

"_You'll what? I doubt you'll put me on the couch. You wouldn't be punishing me, considering you would have the whole berth to yourself… And we can't even get to our couch at the moment…"_

His head twisted slightly pressing a light kiss against the warm throat, nuzzling the Energon lines he found there with enjoyment, lips nibbling over it softly, feeling the little white and red Mech's head dropped to the side slightly, letting out a low little moan of pleasure. Red was reaching back and hooking an arm around the powerful neck and tugged downwards, warm lips met Inferno's, sliding across them slowly and clinging to them.

Inferno was startled as he was being tugged even further down, his mouth being surprisingly plundered by his little lover, a glossa tasting the inside of his for a moment before sliding slowly over his lips. Their lips clung together for a moment as Red pulled back just enough for to giving a sexy little pout, the one that Red had developed knowing just how much it could sway Inferno to do anything Red desired…

"Frustrated aren't you, Inferno?" A finger was tracing down a seam in his armour, sliding downwards before tickling across much lower plating… teasing inside… stirring the fear he knew that had been lit last night and had been simmering all day. "You would wait for me, wouldn't you? So patient and strong."

He had learnt early on in their relationship, if Red Alert requested he 'wait' for a later time… his patience would be rewarded. By the Pit! He was _**rewarded**_. Surprised dark blue optics were studying Red, trying to read him through the Bond thrumming between them. _Here?_ Here when Mirage and Hound were just outside?

"You've thought about it haven't you?"

A flicker of a private fantasy drifted across his processors, recognising it as one of his… Red Alert had made it clear that private and public were not to be mixed. Red was his commanding officer… an order could remove him from the room and he would obey. Inferno wanted a moment when he could just… steal command from Red… prove to everyone who…

"No emergencies. No threats. No security issues. And my shift just ended, Prowl is on call right now."

His frame pressed into that finger, a low sound of pleasure escaped him, feeling it curl and…

"You want to be considerate, my Inferno? You want to share? Considering they decided to kindly 'share' with us."

Dark blue optics were wide, Red… Red would never say anything like that!

"Here… _now_?"

"Mmhmm." A servo was sliding across brilliant crimson armour, clearly there was something going on… "I think it's about time to prove to Mirage that he has no idea about real pleasure. My Bondmate is far superior." A wicked grin. Where had this little minx been hiding? Inferno wondered exactly what was going on…

"Yah sure?"

"Oh, my Firebug, I'm _burning_ sure."

* * *

There was a sudden clatter of data pads being swept onto the floor… The sound startled the pair outside of Red Alert's office, the smooth 'thump' of something hitting the desk within, the metal squeaking interestingly.

"What was that?" Hound abruptly pulled away from Mirage, his arms resting on either side of his lover's helm, having trapped him there and was not about to let him escape… Mirage was still half dazed from the burning kiss that had driven all of the air out of his chassis.

Another soft thump from the other side of the door… The scout's head tipped to the side and blinked at the shut door, trying to listen when…

"Ferno…" The low sound filled Hound's audios and he jerked back sharply from the door, staring at it in surprise. And there was a distinct clatter of armour hitting the floor.

"What is it Hound?" Mirage asked, his yellow optics studying his Bondmate with confusion before staring at the door as well. Taking the two steps towards the door and leaning in, his audios picking out the faint movements on the other side of the door. "We should go see Red. I seriously want…"

"No… _No_!" Suddenly and rather abruptly flustered, the mud coated Hound was stepping back and shaking his head trying to clear the moan of another Mech's name out of his audios. "I don't think that's a good idea Mirage… I really…"

"_INFERNO!_"

Mirage hadn't stopped in time, the door hissed open revelling the two Mechs inside, Red Alert half sprawled over his own desk, half his armour on the floor amongst the scattered data pads and Inferno was lifting his head slightly from where he had been teasing several cables. And Mirage stepped back in something close to embarrassed horror, _oh Primus._

Pale blue optics dimly came on line as they lifted up from where his head had been resting against the edge of the desk, turning on Mirage and a sexy little smile crossed the Mech's features. "Not _adventurous_ enough for you, Mirage?" Arms looked around Inferno's neck, tugging the big Mech's head down, kissing him deeply, the two Mech were almost becoming completely involved in each other again… Mouths moving dangerously together…

"Interruptions." Inferno snorted, before he was abruptly scooping up his lover, plopping Red Alert over a shoulder and was heading for the door, clearly 'taking it elsewhere' now that they had been disturbed. Standing face to face with Hound, he was towering a good head over the other Mech. "_**Interruptions.**_ Humph."

Stepping out and past Hound, he was already heading back down the corridor, Red Alert smiling merrily from where he half hung over Inferno's back, pale blue optics sparkling.

"Interruptions?" Hound stared at the other couple, wincing sharply as he realised. Neighbours… Oh… Primus… They still didn't have the blasted soundproofing… His head dropped into one large hand, his fingers rubbing against his temples in horrified embarrassment.

"I'm not releasing the lock code until you have Blaster tools in hand ready to fix that soundproofing." Red waved cheerily at them from half way down the corridor, Inferno clearly destined to finish what he had started. "Just remember how much you like it when someone disturbs you. Consider this punishment for waking Inferno for an Orn!"

"Where's Blaster?" Mirage asked softly, staring at anywhere but Hound.

"Africa."

"_**Primus**_."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you like Red Alert's clever little mind XD He surprised me XD It looks like there is a rather clever processor beneath all that finally abandoned Paranoia. XD Beware waking Inferno XD


End file.
